An Angel's Voice
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: During Isabelle and Clary's discussion something happens. Isabelle goes off the deep end. Clary finds away to save them all, including Valentine. The third book.


Summary: During Isabelle and Clary's discussion something happens. Isabelle goes off the deep end. Clary finds away to save them all, including Valentine. The third book.

**Character Death**

**Isabelle bashing**

**And maybe some other as well.**

One-shot

"I know," Clary whispered in a softly, "How do you think it is for me?" She asked Isabelle as she stared directly at her.

"I don't know. I can't tell what your feeling. Your not my sister or my family. I don't hate you, Clary. I even like you, though not at first. If it were even possible, there isn't anyone I would rather see Jace with," Isabelle began with a soft look before it hardened to a cold look making her freeze, "But I hope you can understand when I say that if by some miracle we all get out of this alive, I hope my family moves itself somewhere so far away that we never see you again." She finished coldly as Clary flinched back from her.

Tears stung Clary's eyes, "Why are you telling me all of this now?" She asked with sorrow leaking into her voice.

"Isabelle, that is enough!" Simon walked back in with a cold look towards Isabelle, "It's not Clary's fault." He finished.

Color rose in Isabelle's face, "Stay out of this, Simon. You don't know what's going." She snapped at him as something flashed in her eyes.

Simon stepped all the way into the ketchin and shut the door behind him, "I heard most of what you have been saying," He spoke as a matter-of-fact to them both, as he silent mentioned his superior hearing, "Even through the wall. You said don't know what Clary is feeling because you haven't know her long enough. Well, I have. If you think, Jace, is the only one who's suffered, you're wrong there." He finished crossing his arms over his chest.

All the fierceness faded from Isabelle's face but she glanced between them as her eyes darkened with something else, "So, that's it. No matter how much she has hurt you! You'll always come to her defense! Did nothing that happened between us last night, mean anything!" She hissed bitterly, shocking both into silent.

Clary paled and looked away looking suddenly sick to her stomach. She fought the urge to cry as Simon looked shocked as well. He was also down right pissed, that she would go that far.

"I defend her still, yes! Wanna know why? Because even though she has hurt me but I have hurt her as well! Clary has been my best friend in the whole world for many years! Last night did mean something but it obviously didn't mean a thing to you, for you to throw it in my face!" Simon bared his now lengthen fangs at a very shocked Isabelle.

Clary stood frozen as she watched them both with wide eyes. She was shocked and grateful that Simon was standing up for her, to Isabelle no less. But she could tell Isabelle was hurt at Simon's words towards her. Seeing, Isabelle's expression darkened fast; she took a step backwards from them both. Before anyone could do a thing, she reached her hand under her apron and yanked out her whip. She whipped it out fast and wrapped it around Clary's throat and forced her to her knees.

"Isabelle! What the hell do you think, your doing?" Simon Shouted in alarm and fear for Clary's life.

"It's her fault! Everything that has happened is her fault! Max's death, Jace going to face Valentine and Sebastian! EVERYTHING!" Shouted Isabelle with a dark look as she yanked harder on the rope causing Clary to choke.

Clary tried to grip the rope to rip it off as she gasped for air. She choked more as Isabelle tightened the to whip. She choked and couldn't breath as Simon yelled at Isabelle to release her. She heard the door begin thrown as black and red blur passed her kneeling form, and slammed directly into Isabelle, full force. She heard yelling in the back ground and arguing but couldn't say a word as the whip still choked her. Suddenly, she began to gasp for air as the whip dissolved into nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Isabelle's voice but it also held a tint of fear to it.

"I am Jocelyn Fairchild. Your worst nightmare little girl! No one and I mean no one attacks my child! My daughter and get's away with it!" Roared Jocelyn's in pure untamable rage.

Clary looked up through pained filled eyes, as she still held her throat in pain. Her mother was dressed in Shadowhunter fighting gear and was holding Isabelle pinned to the wall with a knife to her throat. She jumped a little as she felt strong but gentle hands leaning her backwards to a well muscled toned chest. Glancing up she met the concern face of Magnus. Rage flashed across his dark eyes as he looked at her now bruising throat.

"Jocelyn! Release my child this instant!" Maryse ran into the room looking pissed off as hell.

"Why should I? When your daughter was choking mine to death with her whip!" Jocelyn snarled back as she looked at Maryse with a cold filled look.

"Isabelle?" Robert Lightwood walked in with a sharp look to his middle child.

"It's all her fault! Everything that has happened is her fault!" Isabelle yelled as she tried to escape but yelped as Jocelyn pressed the knife more into her throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"And what would a Fae's whore know!" Shouted Simon finally losing some of his cool as he moved to stand protectively in front of Magnus and Clary. His fangs were bared at her in rage.

Clary relaxed as she felt Magnus run his fingers along her throat softly. It left a warm feeling, as she figured the ten thousand plus year old Warlock was healing her. Soon enough she felt drowsy and leaned more into Magnus as he picked her up bridal style. She allowed the darkness to take her and pulled her to sleep.

"Control your daughter, Lightwood. For if she lays a hand on the girl again, no one and I mean no on will save her and your family from me." Magnus spoke as his power slashed around the room, causing everyone to freeze in shock.

"Jocelyn, Clary's fine now. Come on let's go." Luke walked up to the enraged mother, placing a hand on her shoulder,

Jocelyn gave Isabelle one last poisoned filled look before following Luke and Magnus as they went out the door. She stopped though and grabbed Simon's arm and yanked him out the door as well. She was surprised though as a female werewolf joined them as she glanced at Clary's still form with a concerned look. She joined Simon's side though and held out a bottle of blood to the vampire. Simon gave her a grateful look.

Magnus walked into Clary's room and laid her gently down on her bed. He saw the others were making themselves comfortable around the child's … no young woman's room. He fought a smirk as he saw she had a great deal of friends in all sorts of beings. He knew she was destined to unite them all in peace, except for a few rebels.

**With Clary in a Dream.**

She was standing in a dark place and didn't know how she got there or what to do. She had already searched for a way out but to no prevail. This was annoying her to no end and it was causing her to fidget.

"Hello! Hello anyone there?" She called out loudly again, only for her voice to once again echo back to her.

"Young one." Spoke a deep baritone male voice from behind her as a light flooded in the area.

She whirled around and nearly gasped at the male standing there. He has combed back golden blond soft hair. Tan healthy smooth skin, well muscled toned body. He was dressed in gold and red armor. On his back were a pair of large black and green angel wings. His eyes were a pair of sun kissed gold color, unlike her emerald green ones.

"Michael." She muttered in awe at seeing the leader of the Arch Angels standing there.

"Correct. I have seen into your heart and soul. You wish to save everyone, demons, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and your father. I have decide to help as best as I can. In the library of this Institute, there is an ancient book, that can help you, Clarissa. In that book, you shall find your answers." He spoke as he placed a hand on her head, giving her a glimpse of the book to help her find it.

**End of Dream**

Clary sat up fast and gasped for air clasping a hand to her chest. She felt her mother's hands on her shoulders; telling her it was alright and that she was okay now. As soon as she got her breathing under control, she glanced around the room with a weary gaze. Luke was standing a couple feet away looking at her with concern. Simon and Maia were over by her window with confused and concerned looks as well. Moving her gaze she finally settled on Magnus and saw he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring at her with an slight worried gaze and also with a calculating look in his dark gaze.

"Clary, I am so, so sorry." Jocelyn whispered to her daughter in sorrow; tears stinging her eyes as she looked at her.

They were shocked as Clary lunged forward and hugged her mother tightly before demanding an explanation from her about everything that had happened and about the past. Jocelyn explained everything that she knew and about their past and her as well. And when her mother finally told her; she and Jace weren't related as in not brother and sister. She didn't feel relieved as she thought she would and that kind of disturbed her slightly. She was also beginning to think that Michael visiting her in her dream had changed her some what.

"I forgive you but never, ever and I mean ever do something like this again to me or Luke," She spoke harshly with sorrow in her gaze but it turned mirth filled at their shocked and uneasy looks, "Oh, please even an blind person would know about you two." She snorted at both with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, glad to see, she's still a firecracker in a half." Chuckled Magnus deeply at them unknowably a shiver to go down Clary's spine.

"Are you okay Clary? Because I can turn that Lightwood whore into dog meat for you, if you want." Maia Spoke up with a concerned look towards her only female and human friend.

"I'm fine and please leave her alone," Clary shook her head at her friend with a small smile before her gaze flickered to Magnus, "Thank you for healing me though." she thanked with a shrug of her shoulders as he arched an eyebrow.

"No problem, Love." Magnus smirked at her a little as he stared at her and gained an unreadable look in his eyes.

'Knock! Knock!'

"What?" Barked out Jocelyn as the door opened and Marsey walked in with a cold look to them.

"They are gathering." She spoke in a terse voice and stood there emotionless to them all.

"We're coming now get out." Glared Jocelyn at her while still being pissed off about earlier.

Marsey glared one last time and turned walked back out the door with stiff back. Silence echoed around the room cause everyone to look at one another before Maia sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I am going to great the other Downworlders. Simon's gonna come with me. cause the Leader of the Night Children want's updates about your health," Maia spoke up before a sly look over to her features and she looked directly at Clary, "You know several of the Downworlders, Fae from the Queen's army and plus the Leader of the Night Children, Raphael. Are pretty livid at Isabel for attacking you. I for one think that their sweet on your little ass." She snickered and teased her like a big sister would.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clary turned her nose in the air as a small blush dusted over her cheeks.

"Awe, little Clary is growing up." Teased Simon with a mirth filled look upon his face.

"Like hell anyone is dating my daughter right now. She is not being with anyone till I see fit and even when she does the bastard better be good enough to protect her and provide for her." Growled Jocelyn with an over protective look upon her face as she stood back up.

"I second that one." Muttered Luke with a low growl as he looked ready to maim all males that even went near Clary.

"I'm gonna die a virgin." Muttered Clary under her breath as her two friends laughed and Magnus chuckled at her words.

**Hours Later**

Clary had been searching the library for hours no and cursed as she couldn't find the book any where and was getting highly annoyed. Though she had dodged the others on the way here; especially Isabelle. She had no desire to have a repeat performance from before with the raged filled girl.

Though she had visits from the other Downworlder's. Raphael had offered to drain her dry and slowly causing some to glare at him and others to flinch back as he glared at Isabelle, making fear flash in her eyes. The Fae from the Queen's court had already threatened Isabelle with death if she touched her again making her flinch back with hurt in her gaze; cause the one to promise that was the one who she had been sleeping with.

"DAMMIT! A little help would be nice, Michael!" She snapped before she gave the bookshelf a hard kick but a startled yelp of pain left her, as something hard dropped on her head before hitting the ground. Looking down, she nearly gasped as she saw it was the one book she had been looking for hour, "Thanks a lot you, damn Sadist." She muttered under her breath before she began to read it.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"When a soul as pure as light has sacrificed itself for thy one who has become tainted as night. Than and only than will the soul tainted, become saved once more and be brought to the light." She read aloud with a thoughtful look upon her face as she stared down at the passage with some confusion inside of her eyes.

"It means that a person with a pure soul must forfeit their own life for the one that has become tainted, to save their soul and heart." Spoke up Magnus's deep voice from behind her causing her to whirl around fast with a shocked look upon her face.

"Ya, I kind of figured that out," She spoke as she relaxed and looked thoughtful for a few minutes before she realized something about the passage in the book, "I am the only one who can do it, the only capable one." She muttered as her heart clenched at what she knew she had to do for her father and everyone else.

Magnus regarded the female carefully as he slowly approached her, "Your soul is the purest around for you have more angel blood inside of you than others do." He nodded his head slowly to her as he saw raw pain fill her eyes.

"Where are the others?" She asked suddenly as she realized at how close he had gotten to her and was a little nervous from him being so close.

"Finishing up with marking themselves. Though Isabelle Lightwood is pissed and stormed off some as Maia had claimed Simon as her own partner for the battle. It appears she has claimed the young daywalker as her mate and soon they might just be mated to one another." He chuckled lightly as she gave a laugh and nodded in agreement with his words.

"He's lucky. I'll never know what it will be like to be loved like that. Like I was the only person who mattered to the one who might even love me." Clary gave a sad fleeting smile to him as she turned and glanced out the window and up to the moon. It was probably no doubt around ten o'clock at night.

"You will not die Clarissa," Magnus was suddenly beside her all the way and was touching her shoulder; making her turn and look him in the eyes with her widened emerald green eyes, "You're a survivor. Plus you got the head Arch Angel looking out for your ass." He smirked as she gaped in shock at him.

"How …. When?" She sputtered out with shock upon her face and inside of her eyes as she continued to stare up to him.

"Clarissa, I Haven't gotten to this age and level of power for nothing. I have met him once or twice in my long life. He always and I mean always looks out for those, he deems worthy and under his protection." He answered as she chuckled and shook her head at him with an amused look upon her face.

Magnus watched the young woman in front of him. He still remembered the day he had met her, screaming as loud as she could, so he had thought she was half-banshee. He remembered feeling a connection with the little girl and had decide to keep and eye on her.

Head cocking to the side, he gave her a calculating look as he saw a deep loneliness inside of her eyes. He had been ticked off to no end as he found out what Jace had said to her and more ticked off as he found out she was desired by several Downworlder's for her large heart and kindness she showed them; that no other Shadowhunter as shown them before.

Finally making a decision, he prayed Jocelyn wouldn't kill him or try and maim him for it. He made sure no one was near with his power before he grabbed her chin and brought her face towards his own. He didn't give her time to question him and crushed his lips onto her own blood red plump one's. He mentally smirked as she gasped giving him the advantage he needed. He thrusted his tongue inside of her mouth and groaned at her taste and as she began to slowly kiss him back. He pushed her back against the bookshelf with his body. He kissed her harder and moaned at her body being up against his own; it was fueling his desire for her more and more.

Clary dropped the book as she began to slowly kiss the Warlock back as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck pulling him closer as the other fisted in his shirt. A small moan escaped her as he nipped her bottom lip before he pulled away from her. She was breathing heavily from the kiss and looked up into his smoldering dark eyes; that were filled with desire and longing.

He leaned forward and spoke huskily into her ear, "I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you all grown up." He gently placed a light kiss on her neck causing her to shiver.

"Why? I thought you liked Alec?" She blushed cherry red but fought the moan as he nipped her neck gently.

"Why? Because I desire you and I have never saw Alec that way. Now the question is, will you allow me to love you in the way in which you crave so much." He spoke into her ear as he pressed her against the bookshelf harder.

Clary paused as she thought it over carefully. Here was someone, offering to love her wholly just because they desired her. Making a decision that was purely selfness for the first time, "Love me tonight. Make me forget about what is going to happen tomorrow night." She spoke in a husky whispered tone to him.

Magnus pulled back and with a wave of his hand shut all the entrances to the library before he put up a sound proof barrier, "By the time I am through with you; you will be screaming my name." he smirked down to her as she shivered and her eyes darkened and her breathed hitched some.

Clary gasped as he pulled her to him and smothered his lips onto her own. She returned the kiss as he moved and turned them around and pushed her to fall backwards. Shocked filled her as she landed on an extremely soft bed with him now straddling her hips. She watched as he moved his hands all over her body causing her to shiver as her clothing disappeared. Watching with hooded eyes as he rid himself of his own clothing.

His eyes darkened as he saw her laying there beneath him flushed and bare with desire filled eyes. Bending down, he kept hid eyes locked with her own as he latched onto one of her nipples and began to message her other with his hand, he began to suck hard as she moaned and gasped from his treatment of her body. With a decision in mind he watched as he trailed his hand her body before gently slipped a finger passed her moist folds and into her causing her to arch into him with a loud moan.

Clary arched her back into as she brought her hands to hold onto his back. He curled his finger deep within her causing her hips to buck under him. She could feel something build up within inside of her as he moved his finger with her. Magnus smirked as he latched onto her neck as she withered beneath him pleasure. He could tell she was going to reach her peak soon and that was when he would enter her, so it would hurt less. She withered and moaned as she released but groaned as he removed his finger but ended up gasping as pain mixed with pleasure flooded her system as he entered her hard and swift before stilling.

He held completely still inside of her and groaned into her neck at how tight she was around his shaft. She was tight as hell for his size but it felt good on how she was wrapped him. Feeling her shift beneath him, he moved pulling back out before thrusting back into her softly. Small moans and gasps left her parted lips as he slowly picked up pace as she moved against him. Her hands trailed up his back as she kept one on his shoulder blade and the other wrapped around his neck.

Magnus growled and thrusted fast and harder within her as she met his thrusts with her own thrusts. He felt pleasure and pain as her nails dragged down his back as she tossed her head back in ecstasy and desire etched upon her face and inside of her eyes. She withered and moaned beneath as sweat began to cover their bodies though neither one cared as the felt their releases coming on.

"You will scream my name." He growled into her ear as he made a hard sharp thrust within her causing her to gasp and arch more into him.

Clary tossed her head back and screamed his name as something within her snapped, "MAGNUS!"

He groaned her name into her neck as she clenched around him hard causing him to release his seed deep within her and he bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Clary panted not caring as his body laid down upon her own and pressed her into the mattress. Moving a hand up she ran it gently through his hair as he nuzzled the mark he made on her neck.

"You better know this means your mine now. And not Jace's or any other person that may desire your ass." Magnus pulled up and looked into her dark emerald green eyes.

"And your mine," She spoke up but a smirk flittered across her face as mischief entered her eyes, "You might just have to remind on who exactly I belong too." She teased/taunted him with mirth.

"Insufferable Minx!" He growled and kissed her hard on the mouth as he thrusted his hips forward causing her to gasp and moan. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist he pounded hard into her.

**Later**

They had continued onto the late morning. Magnus looked down to the sleeping Clary wrapped in his arms. He knew it was late and he should sleep but he didn't care one bit. Though he thought, if Michael let her die, they were going to see if an Arch Angel can die by the hand of a ten thousand year old Warlock.

**That Night at Midnight**

Clary was dressed in a pair of dark blue hip hugger bell bottom jeans, short sleeved light green t-shirt. With a pair of flat boots, she placed her hair in a high pony-tail. Having already left the place and was now running towards the lake where Valentine and Jace were fighting. She ran faster as she heard fighting behind her between Valentine's army and her family and lover and the others. She prayed Magnus would be safe from harm along with the others.

Her breathing was becoming harsh as she made it to the Lake but horror filled her as she saw Jace on his knees and Valentine was smirking as he raised a dagger to end Jace's life. Moving, she ran faster than she had ever run before, and ran towards them.

**With Valentine and Jace **

"Such a disappointment." Valentine smirked as he raised the dagger to end the pathetic boy's life. He swung it down to bury it into the useless boy's heart.

He was shocked in place as blurred figure jumped in the way, in front of the dagger. They took the blade in the heart, saving Jace's life in the process ending their own. His shocked eyes clashed with pained filled familiar emerald green one's. He stared into the paled face of his very own daughter.

"Clary," He spoke catching her as she began to fall to the ground. His words alerted Jace, who looked up in shock and horror, "You would die for him … for them?" He questioned his daughter sharply.

"No, not for them, never for them. I die for you …. Daddy." She coughed as blood trialed down her the side of her mouth as she felt herself growing colder from blood loss.

Valentine was in full blown shocked as he stared at his daughter. He felt warmth spread through at her calling him daddy. What no one knew was that he had always had a yearning to be called that by her. A lone tear trailed down his cheek as he watched as she closed her eyes for the final time and fell limp in his arms. His head snapped up as a blinding light filled the area all around them and his mouth fell open as it slowly disappeared revealing the Arch Angel, Michael.

"So it be done." Michael spoke as he raised his hand with a deep sadness in his gaze as he ended Valentine's life.

**With The Others**

Magnus watched as the others cheered for they had won the battle against Valentine's army. He wasn't cheering though and could see Jocelyn and Luke were not cheering cause they had found Clary missing from the Clave House. Looking around he tried to sense Clary but found he couldn't sense her and that was jerking his chain.

A blinding light filled the entire area causing everyone to cover their eyes before it faded and looked over but horror filed everyone. Standing there was The Arch Angel Michael; looking not too happy in fact he looked down right pissed off at all of them. Jace was kneeling on the ground a couple feet away from him with grief etched across his face. But it wasn't that, that had them horror filled; no it was the person being held by Michael.

Clary's, limp bloodied form was being held bridal style by Michael. Her eyes were closed and her face held a peaceful expression as there was blood trail down the side of her mouth. He laid her gently down on the ground before he straightened and glared at them all.

"All this useless bloodshed and war and death for nothing. You all have kept your lives not because of you but because of the selfless actions of this child. She died with all the attentions of saving you all and her lost in the darkness; father. And yet here you all but a few, cheering and having a good time." He sneered coldly to them all with cold rage flashing in his eyes.

Magnus moved not caring as the others stared at him as he ran to Clary's lifeless form and fell to his knees beside her. He checked for a pulse even though he had already knew the answer. She was dead and there was nothing that he could do about it. As powerful as he has; there was nothing he could do even with the book of white, in bringing back dead.

Simon and Maia ran to his side as well and dropped to the knees crying hard as they stared at the lifeless form of their best friend/sister. Simon held Maia to him as she cried at the way Clary was just laying there cold and lifeless on the ground. He looked as he heard someone approaching them. He saw Raphael and the other Night Children with sadness etched upon their own faces as they stared down at the dead female that had showed them a certain kindness no one else had.

"This is indeed nothing to be cheering about." Murmured Raphael as his Clan agreed whole heartily with him. He stood there staring at the female and could feel his Clan's sorrow and rage at her death. He, himself was not happy about her death.

Michael watched as the other Downworlders approached Clary's body and watched as they mourned the girl with grief upon their faces and inside of their eyes. Even the Fae were showing their grief at her death and that had him surprised greatly. Fae were naturally selfness creatures and hated those outside of their own species. Clary was certainly a special female that had a lot of dangerous and powerful species claiming her as their friend and she had their loyalty.

Making a decision, he knelt beside the girl and let the others watch as he slit open his wrist and parted her mouth before placing his wrist on her mouth and making the blood go down her throat. When he was sure and positive that she had enough he pulled away his wrist and allowed it to heal as he stood. Watching as her body glowed a brilliant gold color making the others jump back from her in shock.

The others watched as her body stopped glowing and gasped at her changes. Her hair was still the same crimson but now held dark golden amber high lights running through it. Her skin was now a porcelain snow clear soft. Lips parted some and were a deep blood red color and fuller. She was wearing a pair of soft white yoga pants with a pair of flats and a tank-top as well. Gasps were heard as her back arched off the ground as she gasped for air and her eyes snapped open revealing emerald green eyes with what looked like sun kissed ink leaking from her iris's and in her eyes themselves.

Michael grabbed her arm and helped her stand as fast a pair of pearl gray wings stretched from her back. They were big not as big as Michael's were and they could tell she was older now about Eighteen or Nineteen.

"What the fuck happened?" She asked in a silky husky tone causing laughter to vibrate from all around her as they were relieved she was her normal self.

"I have given you my blood, bounding you to me as my sister. Though with how much angel blood you had in you before and now my added, I would say your about seventy-five percent Angel and twenty-five percent human," Michael causing gasps to fill the air all around as a lot stared at Clary in shock and awe. She had the most Angel blood them all of them combined, "I must return be safe my young one and Warlock hurt my sister and you will wish hell would swallow you up before I am done with you." He glared coldly directly at Magnus shocking them all before he disappeared patting Clary's head one last time.

Clary turned to look at Magnus as some seemed to figure out what the hell Michael had meant. With that, she lunged forward and kissed him hard on the mouth not caring as several gasped in shock and horror. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body as he returned the kiss ten fold and moaned at her taste. They pulled back as they heard someone clearing throat at them. Clary turned and saw Maia grinning at her with mischief in her eyes. She blushed bright red as she saw several giving her smirks and smiles.

Jocelyn walked forward and glared coldly at Magnus, "Hurt my daughter and I will make sure no one and I do mean no one will ever recognize you again." She hissed at him as she pulled her daughter into her arms and kiss the side of her cheek, "I am so dam proud of you and I love you, Clarissa." She pulled back wiping away a tear as several came over and greeted Clary happily.

**Next Night**

"You should wear this one." Maia held up a dress to Clary as both were getting ready for the party tonight.

"Than you wear this one, green looks good on you and Simon likes green." Clary tossed a emerald green thin strapped knee length gown to her with a pair of heels. They both had deiced to share a room while here in the Clave.

Clary dressed and looked over the dress it was a strapless corseted top and pushed her now larger breasts up and flowed down to her ankles and had a slit all the way up to her right thigh. It was a deep sparkling silver color and the heels were two and half inch and the same silver. She had also spread some silver sparkling body glitter all over her body

"It looks like a Fae dress." Mused Maia as she dressed as well and she looked just as beautiful in her out-fit and shoes. Both had curled their hair and left them down except Clary had a ruby jeweled piece head rest on top of her head.

"I don't know. It was just laying on the bed we both came walking in here." Clary shrugged as both walked out of their rooms and out of the Clave doors meeting up with others easily.

She spotted Isabelle and nearly cringed back as the girl glared at her but her gaze went filled with shock as she saw the dress, shoes and head rest and all over her appearance. She felt Maia grab her hand and tug her forward as a vampire female named Miranda dressed in red joined their sides giving Isabelle a cold look.

"Come on." Miranda smiled to the children as she guided them away and towards where the party was being held. She shot the Lightwood female child a poisoned filled look as she guided them away.

Clary smiled as they entered the party and waved to a few that said hello to her and called out greetings. She looked around for Magnus but as she turned around she came face to face with Jace.

"Jocelyn, told me we weren't related." He spoke as he looked at her but desire filled him as he saw her appearance, "And Isabelle told me you have been cold to her. could you try and be nice to her." He pleaded with her but was shocked as her eyes went icy.

"Yes, my mother told me that we weren't related but that was after I had passed out from being chocked to death by Isabelle and her fucking whip. Sorry for being cold to someone that had tried to kill me. If it wasn't for my mother and Magnus and the rest I would have died by her hand." Snarled Clary with her eyes flashing gold than back to her new eye look.

"I didn't know…." He trialed as the Queen of the Fae came walking up with several guards surrounding her.

"Young Clarissa, I am glad you have accept my gift in being a royal princess of the Fae." She smirked as shock swept across her face before she gave a small bow to her as the others around had stopped and looked at Clary in shock.

"You honor me with this privilege and gift." Clary murmured as she bowed to her before straightening up with a prideful look upon her face as she saw her mother giving her a proud look.

"No you honor us when you had sacrificed your own life for all of us and have asked for nothing in return. This was the least I could do for you youngling and I can tell from the way your energy is that you are now immortal. Perhaps I can persuade you into courting someone from the court." The Queen gave a mischief filled smile as Clary blushed but laughed as she smiled at her with her own mischief filled look.

"No thank you; it would have been an honor but I have my hands tied with a very possessive Warlock and I am afraid he will more than likely curse the other than allow them even a chance to court me." Clary grinned as said Warlock pushed his way through the crowed and wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"Such a pity. If you ever change your mind just let me know." The Queen waved it off with a merry laughed as she walked away with her guards to go and mingle.

Magnus turned the Clary to face him and looked down at her with a smile, "You are mine and no one else's," He kissed her on the mouth hard and held her to him tightly, "I can't wait to get you home to my bed cause you are not leaving our bed for a very long time." He spoke to her huskily as she hugged him back and laughed.

Looked back at him with dark hooded eyes as she smiled and thought over all that had happened. She had got her happy all because she had listened to an Angel's voice in her dream.


End file.
